Struggle with love
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: 18yr old Katniss moves to Captiol 1 from Europe, falling in love with widower Gale against her better judgement. When she sees how his family treats her, she realizes her mistake but feels trapped. When reuniting with her childhood friend Peeta, she learns she deserves happiness and that she can escape and fall in love again. But will he accept her along with someone else? K/P
1. NEW! Chapter One

**Thanks to beta moonlightrurouni!**

* * *

**1938**

Mama and Tata drop me off at school for the first day and I am a bit excited to learn something, maybe I'll become a nauczycielka like Pani Trinket who is supposed to be my teacher this year.

I don't know if I'll like my classmates. I already know that my classmates are not the kindest of the bunch.

Many times when tata took me to the 'merchant' park, as he calls it, so I can get to know the other dzieci who are in my class, I would get treated poorly. The kids would come over and pull on my hair and laugh and point when tata wasn't watching.

I never saw much difference between the merchants and my family, but tata explained it to me when he took me home after the incident.

I guess there are two kinds of villagers in Twelve. There are the merchants and then there are the farmers. Tata said that because the farmers don't live very close to the village and that we work on farm fields then we are different. But really and truly, I see that the merchants do live on farmland as well, so they shouldn't be complaining about me.

I enter my room school house and find a seat the front of the class where Pani is indicating the kids of my age sit.

We sit in tables of two, and I take an empty table, hoping that no one will decide to take it since there are other seats available.

When I see Pani preparing to shut the door and then come over to the front of the classroom, I realize that my wish isn't coming true.

A young boy with blonde hair about my age runs into the classroom.

"Przepraszam Pani, I'm sorry that I'm late," the boy says somewhat breathlessly.

Pani nods and smiles kindly at him.

He looks around the class for a seat to sit at and eyes the one beside me.

I internally groan. This boy looks like a merchant; just what I need when I'm trying to learn.

He barrels his way over—his feet extremely loud on the worn hardwood flooring.

He sits down and turns to me, smiling.

I muster up the smallest smile I can and quickly turn to face the front of the room, ready to learn.

"Okay class, for some of you, this is your first year at school. For others, this is another year here. I want to let you all catch up with each other and get to know one another if you don't already do. Then afterwards, I am going to partner you up with a student from another age level and they will your buddy throughout the school year, okay? Go on ahead!" Pani explains and everyone in our classroom get up and move around except for Peeta and I who sit at our desk, him watching me closely.

"I'm Peeta," he says suddenly.

I look elsewhere in the classroom, not wanting to make eye contact with him and to speak with this merchant boy, but Pani is watching is looking at me with a glare, urging me to speak.

"I'm Katniss. Why aren't you talking to the others?" I ask bluntly.

He looks surprised. "Uh, because? I don't know, they don't seem very nice," he admits.

My mouth drops. He thinks like me?

"Am I right? I wouldn't really know; my family just moved here, taking over the bakery since the old baker died," Peeta says.

"Uh, I guess," I reply, unsure about this new boy.

Pani calls attention from our class and quickly partners us up with an older level student; my partner is a nice girl named Delly who always smiles and is very sweet, but I am a bit wary about her since she is a merchant as well.

She helps me write out my name on a small chalkboard, and then she teaches me to write her name out on the board.

It's not long before Pani tells us that we have przerwie and obiad.

I go sit back behind the szkole at a small pond, pulling out my peppermint sticks that mama had managed to get and pack in my bag for the first day.

I suddenly hear footsteps coming down behind me. I turn around, hiding behind the tree and spy Peeta walking towards me.

I suck in my breath, the peppermint smell soaking into my throat and wait for him to pass by.

But he doesn't. He finds me.

"Hi," he says and smile, sitting down beside me.

I nod, to be polite, remembering what tata had told me about treating others who are nice to me.

He looks down at his hands and that's when I notice I cheesy looking bun in them.

"Did you want half?" He asks me, already breaking it in half and pushing it into my hands.

"But I don't have anything to give you." I reply, remembering that tata also said to repay someone always when they give you something.

"It's okay, you don't have to give me anything," he replies.

I shake my head.

"Let's be friends, that's your payment," he says and smiles.

I sigh and surprisingly agree, then I take a bit of the cheesy bun. It's so delicious.

"Thank you for the cheesy bun," I thank him.

"Cheese Buns. And you're welcome," Peeta replies and smiles, biting into his cheese bun.

* * *

**1939**

Peeta Mellark and I wait for the bell to ring; it's almost the end of the day.

As much as we have fun learning in school with our teacher Pani Trinket, it's not the same as when Peeta and I can let our imaginations run wild.

I hear a sudden toll of the school bell, and I dart out of my desk at the front of the schoolhouse. I throw my exercise book and tablet on top of one another before rushing down the aisle way outside to the back lake where I know Peeta will be waiting for me. This is our routine, meeting there, and from there we walk into our village square.

I fumble with my book bag and hand-me-down shoes that Mama gave me from when she was just a young girl. I have to take care of them so my baby sister Prim will be able to wear them when she is old enough.

I see his blond mop of hair by the tree and I wave to him. When he sees me coming up the path, he shines me a smile of his teeth and waits patiently for me to arrive.

"Hey, you got out fast and you're further away from the door!" I say to him as we begin our trek along the shortcuts through the growing farm fields.

"I hid my satchel in my desk when Pani wasn't looking. I wanted to leave right away, because, you know my Mama; she wants me home early so I can get started on all those doughs." Peeta replies as he trails his had along the berry bushes that fence the fields.

"Tak, yes, you're right. Want to play this weekend when your Tata lets you off from baking?" I ask him.

"Alright!" He says.

I smile.

We suddenly stop near the village square, close to Peeta's house which is above their bakery.

Peeta bids me goodbye and then darts off to his family's business.

I know why he won't let me walk by the bakery right now—his Mama doesn't like my kind. Even though they moved here of all places, it was strictly for business reasons. Back in Warszawa, there were too many bakeries, and over here in Twelve, we didn't have a real working bakery so they found business here.

By the time the weekend comes, I've seen Peeta again like I normally do, and now we can play outside.

We meet out by our secret location in the meadow; a little alcove near a waterfall.

"What are we going to play?" I ask Peeta, sitting down on the rock with my feet dangling in the water. It's still quite warm out for the month of September.

"How about—" he starts.

"Let's play pretend! I'll be the hunter girl and you be the baker and we're Mama and tata, okay?" I suggest, cutting Peeta off with a new idea of playing grownups.

"Yes!" Peeta agrees, and I run towards the trees in search of twigs so I can create a bow and arrow like Tata has in the back of our shed.

Peeta is in charge of making the mud pies for his bakery.

I hear his footsteps behind me, suddenly, and I look up and see him watching me closely.

"What?" I ask, flipping my braid over.

"Since we're Mama and Tata, I have to marry you. You need a proper wedding." he blurts out.

I stand up, and put my hands on my hips and look at him like he's silly.

Before I even understand what's happening, Peeta's boy lips are on my girl lips.

I push him away in shock and disgust and run. I run away from him to my house; away from this madness. I just run; run from our friendship; run from what's ruined.

What was he doing? What was he thinking? What just happened?

* * *

That's the last I ever see of him again. On the Monday after the weekend, we get news that something is drastically wrong.

Peacekeepers are starting to travel into our villages; men I've never seen before with guns and shields and all speaking a language I have never heard before.

This scares the merchants, people from the main square like Peeta, so his family has closed shop and left Twelve on the spur of the moment. Mama and Tata are not so frightened, but I think it's for mine and Prim's benefit.

Tata is sent out to go somewhere by the government of Poland, so I won't see him for a while until he can return.

Mama is now always taking care of Prim, since she is so little and we don't want to lose her for any reason because of the sudden changes in our environment and weather.

I don't understand what's going on, but I do know that things are not what they used to be. No longer can I run freely.

Instead of having school at the schoolhouse, Pani Trinket has moved class to the cellar of her house in the evenings and we no longer have long class periods. We spend our time learning and practicing prayer and while we younger children are doing our work, I overhear and learn about the goings on in Poland that Pani is teaching the older children.

Every time I look at my class, I see that more and more of my classmates are disappearing. One disappearance always stands out for me. Peeta. Not because he was the first student to leave on account of his Mama, but because he was my friend and of what had happened the last I saw of him.

Soon, there aren't enough kids for the classes, and Pani finally must close our secret school because it would also be too dangerous to continue it. At home, chores are forced onto me. I have to go work on the far a lot, making up for what hasn't been done since my father was sent off.

One time, I almost got caught; I was in the corn field and I was picking corn of the stalks. The peacekeepers had decided to cut through my family's field on the their horses. A peacekeeper had seen me in the high stalks, but continued to go on past me, and let me go without notice. He didn't capture or kill me. This is such a common situation for peacekeepers to travel through farms and take citizens because since they have invaded Poland, under their leader's orders, they are to take away any Polish citizen that they come across in their trails. I am so greatful for this guardian angel who has decided to spare me.

As this new environment wears on and as I get older, I realize that this was a war and the head of the peacekeepers who had invaded Poland was named Snow.

Now that the war was getting quite violent, Mama and Prim and I had to hid in our storage shelter, living off beans and any extra food we had while the war raged on. It is too dangerous for us to escape Poland. We wouldn't make it five kilometres. We aren't cowards, but it sure beats the possible chance of getting killed.

* * *

**1945+**

After the war, word gets out that Tata was killed in action. Hearing this news is like a punch in the stomach;bringing us to reality that we are now on our own without tata and we have to fend for ourselves. Mama is beside herself. She suddenly shuts down, and I am now forced to take care of Prim as well as mama all by myself. It's hard work, but since I have Prim going to school, it takes away some of the stress and work to watch her.

To keep up with having to run the family, I have to get myself a job. I find myself at a sanatorium in the next village, working as a maid. I'm not the only young one working; I've found other girls who work there who have forced me into being their friend. They are Madge, Johanna and Annie, and they are a lot like me. They all come from families who have taken a toll due to the World War and now it's up to them to pick up the pieces. They are also quiet people, which is like myself, but we seem to automatically open up to eachother. They each have their own personal issues, such as Johanna and Annie both being temporary prisoners of war, but were able to escape and now have been traumatized. But we all help eachother feel comfortable and we keep our minds away from the pain the past war has caused.

We work together for five years, taking care of young children who are sent here, and I actually learn to enjoy children; but I could never have one―no, not since I saw the terrors of the children during the war. I could never put any child of mine in harm's way.

One early spring day, I receive a letter in the mail from the Abernathy's who live in Canada. I realize it is my Ciocia and Wujek who had left prior to the war because they wanted to explore the world.

I read their letter and discover that they want Prim and I to come back to Canada with them when they arrive on the twentieth of April and the main harbour. That is only a few months way. I am unsure about what to do and how I should deal with Mama, so I talk with Doctor Aurelius at the sanatorium and he suggests that I bring Mama to the sanatorium so she can be taken care of properly. Bringing a person such as my Mama on board a boat to sail for eight days until we can reach Canada would not be very wise. So I decide to do just that, although it hurts me so much to leave her even though she left us years ago.

I speak to Prim about the deal and with very much same reluctance, she agrees to it.

"Mama," I say to her.

She doesn't show any emotion or any confirmation of my presence.

"Mama," I repeat more firmly and gently turn her head towards me so that she can focus on me. "Ja dostałam list od Cioci i Wujka Abernathy," I say, telling here that I had gotten a letter from my Ciocia and Wujek. "They are coming to Poland, Mama, from Canada. They want to bring Prim and I back. I-I don't know how to say this, but―but" I unfortunately choke on my words, not able to tell the truth.

Prim suddenly comes into action. She pads over to Mama's ear and whispers to her.

Mama must understand because she suddenly nods sullenly, just a tad; her response.

I move forward and hug her.

By the time April has come, Mama is settled nicely at the sanatorium under Doctor Aurelius' watchful eye. Our bags are already packed, and our house in now not ours, and our neighbours in Twelve have bid us farewell.

We've said our goodbyes to Mama and we have to get on the train to take us to the docks where Ciocia and Wujek are waiting on a boat to take us back to Canada. I feel my jitters coming up, exciting me.

To be continued…

* * *

**Polish Words Glossary:**

**Pani- Mrs, Miss, Adult woman, (shows respect)**

**Mama- mother**

**Tata- father**

**Ciocia- Aunt**

**Wujek- Uncle**

**Warszawa- Warsaw, Poland**

**Tak- yes**

**Ja- I**

**Dostałam- got**

**list- letter**

**od-from**

**Przepraszam-excuse me/pardon**

**Szkole-school**

**Przerwie-break time/free time/recess**

**Obiad-lunch**

**Nauczycielka-teacher (female)**

**Dzieci-kids/children**


	2. NEW! Chapter Two

**Edited chapter two by beta moonlightrurouni!**

* * *

When we reach the station, there isn't a far walk to get to the docks where the boats are.

I see a blond head of hair pulled back into a soft pony tail standing next to a scruffy looking many with a scraggly mustache. This is Ciocia and Wujek, I'm sure.

I push Prim forward a bit, yet keep her extremely close to me in this sea of people; we have never been on this side of Poland before, and I don't want to lose her.

Ciocia stands on her tip toes and places her hand above her eyes, shielding the sun of the sky away, looking for us.

I see her mouth something to Wujek and she starts waving us over. I wave back to let them know we see them.

Prim darts out of my arms and I lose her through the crowd.

"Prim!" I shout out to her, my voice filling with sheer fright.

I maneuver our luggage through the crowd, bumping against many people, shouting out apologies left and right.

Suddenly in the clearing, I spot her blond head stating in front of Ciocia and Wujek.

"Prim! Don't ever do that again! You scared me so much!" I scold her, trying not to let my voice shake. She's my baby sister; I'd do anything for her in a heartbeat.

"But Katniss, I was just going to Ciocia and Wujek. You were taking too long. No need to get scared" Prim replies, in an annoyed voice.

Ciocia chimes in: "Katniss, dziecko, my, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you; Wujek and my wedding; morze ty nie pamiętasz. That's alright. Chodź, the boat is calling all last passengers."

Wujek, as quiet as ever, picks up our luggage and leads the way onto the enormous boat. The only kind of boat that Peeta had shown me in a book of his that he had brought back from Warszawa.

When I step aboard, I am met with many people―not just Polish people―milling about like they live on this very boat.

We settle into a double cabin, quite a rich thing even though we are only in a grouping called second class.

Even though Prim doesn't want to stay in our cabin, we are forced due to high choppy waters. I personally love the waters, but this type of body of water scares me slightly. Probably because I am outside of my comfort zone.

The boat trip takes about eight days. Eight days spent catching up on life with Ciocia and Wujek and practicing my English for Canada.

I am quite terrible at it, but Ciocia says it's perfect and that I will be fine communicating to those who do not speak Polish.

We walk off the boat and head to the harbour's station.

Looking at the sign of the dock, I realize it's spelt with a different letter than what we use in Polish. In all my language learning of English, I don't remember such a letter.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," a strange language is being said to me.

I turn and find a young man, at least a few years older than I am with copper hair and a handsome face standing quite close to me. "Bienvenue de Québec."

I look at him strangely, curious of whom this person is.

I automatically go straight to my go-to line that Ciocia taught me to say.

"Uh, what? Pardon?" I say in broken English to him.

He realizes that I don't understand and then speaks again. "I said, 'Hello Miss, Welcome to Québec!'. Who are you?" the man says with a smirk and charm.

Not interested, I think. "Katniss," I reply, going against my better judgement.

"Katniss," the man murmurs, picking up my hand and gently pressing his lips upon it, keeping eye contact with me. "What a beautiful name," he says with an accent creeping through his voice. "I am Finnick, Finnick Odair."**  
**

I simply nod and look around for Wujek or Ciocia or Prim to get me out of this situation. I am getting quite uncomfortable with this strange man talking to me.

Luckily Ciocia waves me over and I quickly dart of out Pan Odair's grasp, getting lost in the crowd for my benefit.

I just make it in time to show my identification to the Canadian boat attendant and we continue our journey into Canada, a small little city called Capitol One. It's much more up and running; all of this new country is like Capitol One, yet there are small different sectors of the Capitol all over the country. Where we are going, it is―from what Ciocia tells me―used to be a liquor smugglers heave , backing during a time called Prohibition, some years ago, I guess. Capitol One―the lowest point closest to the United States―is known for their alcohol nowadays.

Arriving in Capitol One is kind of cool. I mean, you're in between two countries. That was pretty much the entire boat-ride here, yet for some reason, docking in between two countries that I've never seen in my seventeen years of life is kind of amazing.

We step off the boat and Wujek leads us over to a small parking lot―where a car stands waiting. He opens the door for Prim, Ciocia and I and we crawl into our seats, while he goes and places our luggage in the trunk of the car.

Coming from a small village back in Poland, I've never had the opportunity to ride a car; all the ground was cover was field and few small paths of cobblestone.

As we drive along the roads I see a preview of what Capitol One is like―quite lively, though I'm not surprised, Ciocia says that after the war, many came to Canada to start a new life and to have freedom.

While driving, we pass by many houses with children playing on the front lawns, people working hard, doing shopping; like the village square back in Twelve. Thinking about it, maybe Canada is a freedom world…I mean, they've never had a world war here. Unless you count the war of 1812. **  
**

As well, we pass by this large building that Ciocia points out as a car plant. I see many men walk in and out of that building chattering away at something.

One man catches my eye. He's tall, and looks maybe a few years older than I am. He has dark brown hair and by his look, I'd say he is Polish as well. He's also quite handsome and muscular.

What really draws my attention is that he is watching me too.

* * *

**A/N:Well? Chapter Two. What did you think of Finnick in this? The next couple of chapters are going to have Gale appear, but please remember that this is a KATNISSXPEETA fic and having Gale is what is going to make Peeta have a strong role. Please review, comment, question and follow! Btw, you can follow me on Twitter: harvestmoontale and Tumblr: www . harvestmoontales . tumblr . com (without spaces).**

**This is the second beta-ed chapter so look for the 4th chapter which will be brand new after chp3 with new additions!  
**

**Thanks!**

**Notes: The place where Finnick was is in Québec Canada. As well, the Prohibition story is true. After World War One, Canada and the United States both had gone dry in respect to the Soldiers who fought in the war, however, the law in Ontario, bordering the US was that people could make the alcohol for personal use and people would smuggle it into the United States who could not even make their own liquor. As well, in 1812, there was a war between Detroit, Michigan and Windsor, Ontario, Canada. That's the war mentioned above in the story that happened in Canada.**

**Glossary:**

**Polish Words**

**Dziecko-child**

**Morze ty nie pamiętasz- maybe you don't remember**

**Chodź- come on**

**Pan- Mister**

**French Words**

**Bonjour- Hello**

**Mademoiselle- Miss**

**Bienvenue-Welcome**

**De-to**


	3. NEW! Chapter Three

**Thanks to awesome Beta moonlightrurouni!**

* * *

Our car pulls up at a two story building in a clean and well kept neighborhood.

Prim and I step out of the car and look around at our surroundings. I am in shock at this new place.

I hear Prim shrieking and I tear my vision away from a view of the street to where I hear Prim.

Prim is running up a set of porch steps up to a red brick house, excitedly.

I smile, feeling happy that Prim seems to be enjoying this new home.

I quickly follow, and enter our home. It is a two story duplex with a large front porch, large front windows and small bedroom windows on the second floor. I am surprised. When entering, I assumed that it would be an empty house awaiting our arrival, but no, that isn't the case. There, standing in the second door threshold with a staircase behind them is a young family with three young children.

"Katniss, Prim, I want you to meet the family living upstairs, the Halinowski's. This is Helena and Hubert, and these are their children: Rue, the youngest, Rory, the middle child, and Thresh, the oldest, actually Prim's age. And these are my two wonderful nieces, Katniss and Primrose," Ciocia says to the young family who greet us with warm smiles.

Prim automatically goes to the group of kids and talks up a storm with them.

I quietly and simply nod my greeting to them, like my usual shy self to everyone I have met since opening myself up to Peeta (which was a failure).

Ciocia then turns to me and Helena and says, "Helena, Katniss here would be willing to watch the children while you and Hub work. It'll be a good way to get started here in Captiol, right Katniss?"

I look up a bit startled, after having zoned out when Peeta came into my mind. It's been a little while since I've thought of him, and now that he comes to mind, I wonder where he is. I imagine that he's probably gotten married—it's not uncommon for teens nearing adulthood to get married or engaged at least. That's what I guessed what happened with Helena and Hub; they seem like they're in their late twenties.

"Uh, tak, I can do that." I reply, a little unsure of what I am agreeing to, but I don't want to seem rude in front in front of my new neighbors and ciocia.

I feel a small tug on my pant leg. I look down and spy the littlest, Rue, watching me with her doe-like eyes.

"Catnip are you my baby thitter?" Rue asks in a lisp and mispronounces my name.

"It's Katniss," I reply back, my harshness about myself and my defensiveness quickly defaulting in my body language.

Rue backs away in surprise.

Guilt automatically fills my mind briefly.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, Rue. My name is Katniss. Can you say 'Katniss'?" I ask, trying to sound softer and kinder.

Rue steps forward, and I drop to my knees to be eye level with her.

"Catnip?" She tries, sounding out the name.

"Kat-Niss," I over exaggerate the pronunciation.

"Cat-Nip," she mimics with no avail. Unfortunately she realizes her mistake and tears fill her sweet chocolate eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, it's okay, you'll learn it soon enough. How abouy 'Catnip' being your nickname for me?" I say to her, trying to cheer her up.

Her tears begin to dry and then her face lights up. "Come with me." she says, and grabs my hand, pulling me towards a set of stairs ascending to the upper portion of the house, I presume.

I quickly follow and let little Rue lead the way.

She whistles as she climbs the stairs. I think I have a mały gwizdo on my hands. She jumps around the stairs excitedly. I chuckle to myself.

When we step out into the foyer of their upstairs duplex, I pretty much of the same opening layout I saw in my portion of the duplex downstairs.

Rue leads me towards a back bedroom of a hallway with a dark green door.

"Hey, we like the same colour," I state to her with a smile.

Rue smiles at me.

She opens her door and runs straight to a small toy box beside her big girl bed.

My eyes are immediately assaulted with the vision of a wonderful and breathtaking scene. There's many trees and sunlight shining through the tree branches and leaves. And along one wall, I spot mountains among the forest scene, and I realize what this is. There are the Tatry Mountains and the forest at the base of the mountains in Zakopany.

"Zakopany?" I ask Rue, checking to see if my eyes were not failing me.

"Tak, that's where my family is from. I miss Zakopany a lot and thomeone made thith for me," Rue answers.

"Do you know who?"

She simply runs to a corner on the mountains and points, impatiently waiting for me to follow.

I look at the painting, squinting to see the signature of this amazing artist.

P.M.

Who the heck is 'P. M.'?

I look to Rue who has switched her eyes back to doe-eyed. She stands there with a lalka in her hands, looking expectantly at me.

She wants to play.

"Lalka?"

Not being one for playing with dolls, I surprisingly agree.

At kolacja, since it is our first night here, we are fed with a special dinner.

It consists of gołąbki―mmm, my favourite―zupa, kartofli and kielbasa. Mmm, I remember having this so many years ago at Christmas day dinner before the war came upon us.

As well, since I haven't eaten for a while, after just arriving from our long journey overseas, I am famished.

After saying our meal prayer, we all dig in, and for the first little bit, all you hear is the scraping of spoons and forks and knives against the good china plates.

Halfway through the meal when everyone is talking, I ask Helena a question.

"That's a really beautiful mural in Rue's room upstairs, Helena. Who painted that?" I ask.

Rue looks over at me and gives me a baby-toothy grin.

I smile back at her and turn back to Helena.

She looks up from her gołąbki.

"Oh, that one, yes, it is a beautiful painting; I believe his name is Peeta Mellark," Helena says. "he painted it when he stopped in Capitol One with his family on their way to another part of the Capitol.

I choke on my kielbasa and a black hot pepper from the meat gets stuck in my throat, burning it terribly.

I try and breathe out the hot air and douse it with a glass of water that was placed in front of me.

Everyone at the table watches me in surprise.

"I'm hokay," I say, my words mispronouncing due to my burned throat and tongue.

Everyone at the table then chuckles and continues on with their food and conversations.

For the rest of the dinner, I pick at my food, my mind swimming.

Peeta had been here? He painted that mural? He's a painter? Well where is he now? And what is he doing?

These thoughts fill my mind for the rest of the evening and don't seem to relent when I try to find sleep in my bed in my shared room with Prim.

A few days later after watching Rue and the others, I get a little break from watching them because it's my birthday.

Ciocia decides to take me out to the stores with her so we can pick out something special for myself.

I personally don't care much for items all for me, but deep down inside, it's kind of nice to get something new for myself.

While walking along the main street where a lot of Polish business are, I am called over by Ciocia to a lamppost.

"Katniss, look at this, at the Polish Hall, they're having a dance for ages eighteen and up; you should go, make some friends, get to know the people around here," Ciocia says.

I freeze. A dance. With many others?

"Uh, I don't know Ciocia; I'd rather stay at home and celebrate with you all at the house. That's alright." I say quickly.

"No, no, this is a special day, Katniss, the day you become an adult, you should do something fun, make it the best night of your life, enjoy it, not spend it at home," Ciocia insists. "We'll get you a nice dress and style your hair all pretty; all the boys there will wonder who you are. You don't want to regret not going."

I sigh, Ciocia is right. I should start looking for some man to marry, to start a family with like all the other women my age are doing. And whether I like it or no, Ciocia is going to make me go to the dance either way; better to go willingly than forced. I don't want to get on her bad side.

"Alright," I say, and let Ciocia drag me into the first dress shop she sees.

"Seeder!" she calls out to a woman shuffling through dresses on a rack against the east side wall of the building.

"Maislee, good to see you, what can I do for you?" Seeder, a small plump woman with dark brown hair asks.

"It's my niece Katniss' eighteenth birthday today, and she's going to that dance at the Polish Hall; you saw that poster too? Well, we need a dress for her, if you don't mind helping." Ciocia says.

I look down. Ciocia doesn't need to share to the world my life. Ugh.

"Happy Birthday dear! Wszystkiego Najlepszego! Sto Lat! Sure thing; come along to the back with me, I'm sure to find you something nice to wear." Seeder says, and places her arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the dressing rooms.

This is going to be a great birthday—not.

I stand in front if the Polish Hall, watching as people and couples around my age enter the hall, wearing their Saturday night best.

After spending an hour at Seeder's dress shop, me turning down every dress in sight, I finally found one dress that fit my liking. More like Seeder found it and I agreed to it.

It's an emeral green with short sleeves and a rounded neckline and soft-looking skirt. It's something simple, yet acceptable for this dance. And my hair is all done up and curly, something special for this night.

I gather my wits and confidence and walk into the hall, surrounded by many Polish people, eighteen and older, like myself. Many of the women wear fancier dresses, however my dress seems to fit in.

It's a somewhat small hall, but it feels homey. There is a stage at the end of the hall, and a band is playing some folk songs that I remember back from Poland, and I feel more comfortable, especially since the language being spoken here is Polish and familiar.

"You look very pretty tonight in that green dress, if I may say." a deep man's voice says from behind me.

I turn in surprise and see the same man I saw watching me on my car ride to the house the first day here.

I blush and scowl quickly, not wanting to make myself seem vulnerable.

"I'm Gale, Gale Hawthorne." he introduces himself, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I stare at it.

"Are you new here?"

Silence.

"You're quite the Chatty Cathy, aren't you." he says sarcastically with a smile on his face.

It looks handsome on his face. He is very attractive. I've got to go. I can't stand here another moment with this man. I don't know why, I just feel it.

I turn and start to leave, but he places a hand on my shoulder and I get goosebumps.

"Don't go yet; at least tell me your name." he says.

I try to purse my lips shut to refrain from speaking but my lips don't seem to communicate well with my brain.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well Miss. Everdeen, you look beautiful in your outfit. Why'd you come to the dance?" He compliments and asks, and without me realizing it, leads us to a quiet corridor just outside the dance floor.

My brain screams to leave, but for some reason, I feel comfortable in his presence. "Well, it's my birthday today, and my aunt thought it would be a good way to celebrate adulthood," I reply haughtily, barely thinking.

"It's your birthday? Happy Birthday then. Let me dance with you, birthday girl," Gale says.

I shake my head 'no' and start to leave the party, already not having fun tonight.

"Come on, one dance! Please?" Gale pleads.

I refuse and start to leave once more.

I suddenly hear the folk music stop and quickly change into an old rhythmic number with Gale shouting out to the crowd.

"Happy Birthday to Katniss!" I hear.

Everyone in the crowd looks back at me when I turn around, standing at the door, probably looking like a deer in the headlights.

People start dancing and Gale comes up to me, grabbing my hand and singing along with the crowd as they start the old traditional song, "Sto Lat".

He twirls me in sync with the beat and all the other couples who dance to this song, but they stop to sing out loud with the music that's bred into everyone's souls.

"Sto Lat, Sto Lat,

Niech żyje, żyje nam,

Sto Lat, Sto Lat,

Niech żyje, żyje nam,

Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz,

Niech żyje, żyje nam,

Niech żyje nam!"

The room starts to spin as I get twirled around faster and and faster, and the crowd's voice start to get louder and louder and I become more uncomfortable quicker until I stop abruptly.

I look down and quickly get away from Gale and the crowd, running to get away from being the center of attention.

That's a pet peeve of mine, and I don't budge on that. I don't like it when people―large groups of people focus their undivided attention on me.

I throw open the door and clatter down the cement steps, extremely opposite to my normal quiet tread; my heels nearly slipping off my feet.

I can hear Gale call out to me, but I don't look back. The faded sounds of the accordion are all that play in the background of the night, accompanying the clopping of my shoes down the neighborhood sidewalks.

When I arrive home and curl up in my bed quietly, trying not to wake Prim up after washing away the applied beauty from ciocia, I try and forget about my trip to the dance. And that's the last thought before I fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has been re-edited. Chapter 4 will be brand new so look for it soon! Well? Please Review, comment, question, suggest, etc. You can follow me on twitter: harvestmoontale or tumblr: harvestmoontales for updates and photos/tradition info.**

**Glossary:**

**gołąbki-cabbage rolls**

**Kartofli-potatoes**

**Zupa-soup**

**Kielbasa-polish sausage**

**lalka-a dolly**

**Wszystkiego Najlepszego- all the best (we say this as congratulations and on Birthdays)**

**Sto Lat- may you live a hundred years (said as a wish, including Birthdays)**

**Tatry Mountains-actual mountains in part of Poland, Zakopany.**

**The scene with the black pepper in the sausage is true. They put the peppers in for flavour etc. and every time I bit into one, my mouth would burn like heck.**

**the translation for the song Sto Lat:**

**Good Health, Good Cheer,**

**May you live a hundred years**

**Good Health, Good Cheer,**

**May you live a hundred years,**

**One more time, one more time**

**May you live a hundred years,**

**One hundred years!**

**[Favourite Songs from Treasured Polish Songs Book] Side note: the Polish and English version of this song has been slightly changed to what version I am familiar to.**


	4. NEW! Chapter 4

**Thanks to beta moonlightrurouni!**

* * *

Luckily I seem to be getting off easily;no one has yet asked about last night and I hope it stays that way—I barely understand what happened last night myself.

I dress in my Sunday best, preparing for mszy, and I can focus on something else. Who knows, maybe I should go for being a siostra since whenever there is a boy, I get frightened by them.

When walking into the koscioł, which is a block away from our home, I am breathless. It's so beautiful. It's all wooden furnishings—a nice oak colour as finishing that just glows from the sunlight shining through the stained glass windows, such as the rings from a marriage.

I follow Ciocia, Wujek, Helena and Hubert along with the children down the aisle to our pews and we sit down, Rue sitting on my lap, trying to read the Polish songbook.

I watch out of the corner of my eye the people filing into the church and unfortunately, I spot many of the people from the dance there. Especially the one who caused most of my discomfort―Gale.

As I turn back to focus my attention on the reader who is about to start mass, something catches my eye. I look back and see Gale sitting with two children, but I don't find a woman with him. It puzzles me. In the seconds that I see this, I come up with two only logical explanations: one, those kids are his younger siblings and he's taken them to church for his parents. The other option is that he was trying to cheat on his wife with me last night and she didn't come to mszy today.

Rue tugs at my hand, bringing me back to reality, reminding me to stand up with the rest of the parish.

At the end of mszy, Rue leads me up to the front of the church where there are a tray of red candles with a match and money box.

Rue pulls out a shiny gold coloured coin from her dress and carefully drops it into the slot of the money box.

"Light a candle pleathe," Rue lisps quietly, trying not to disturb any of the parishioners trying to fit another second of prayer in their day before heading home.

I nod and pull out a match from the provided box and strike it, creating a flame.

"Who for?" I ask her.

"Peeta, the painter," she replies.

I am shocked by whom she wants to pray for, but don't question it or show any emotion in regards to it. I light the red candle and blow out the flame on the match, then kneel beside Rue and surprisingly pray for him.

Although it's been an extreme amount of time since we've seen each other, I still hope for the best for him.

* * *

Rue runs on up ahead, jumping over sidewalk cracks and sings some of the songs played at church while I watch her, smiling at her joyfulness.

"Katniss!" I hear a sudden male voice call, and I freeze in my tracks.

Gale.

I look back and sure enough, it's him and the two little children from his pew alongside him.

He smiles and waves to me, asking for me to wait.

I internally groan at this, wanting nothing more than to go home and dig into our Sunday brunch that Ciocia promised me this morning.

I see that he sends away the children, probably home to their mother. Probably away so they won't tell their mother about him talking to me.

After these thoughts that pop into my mind, I come to a conclusion that this is the only logical explanation: he is married but trying to hit on me.

What a creep. I'm going to stop this once and for.

"Rue, idż do domu. Powiedz do mojej ciotki że ja będę w domu póżniej," I tell her and she nods, running down the street to the house.

I sigh, and when I spot Rue turning down our street, I turn around and smack into Gale.

"Omph! Must you stand so close to me, Pan Hawthorne?" I reply with a firmness coating my voice, trying to convey that I really don't want to have this conversation with him.

"You should look where you are going, Panna Everdeen," he quips with a smile.

"I'm not here to play games," I say impatiently, tapping my foot on the concrete pavement.

"Why'd you leave last night?" he asks, suddenly serious.

"I was―I wanted to go to bed," I reply.

He just nods with a smirk. Gosh, how I'd love to wipe that smirk away.

"Did you enjoy your birthday though?" he asks.

Okay, that is enough small talk.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. Ja niewiem what you want Gale, but I don't really like what you're doing. If you are trying to hit on me, like I see you are doing, don't. You have two beautiful children and probably a beautiful wife at home. Don't ruin what you have. I don't want this. I don't want to be the other woman. I refuse to be. And you really don't want this either," I say to him bluntly.

Gale looks surprised and it almost seems like he wants to laugh but thinks better of it and starts to say something. But I don't want to hear it. So I end up leaving on the turn of my heel and I walk down the street. I don't want any of the parishioners from the other mass times to see me with this cheater.

"Katniss, where are you going? You didn't give me a chance to explain anything!" Gale calls out to me, running after me.

As much as I would love to run down the street and to home, I can't. The first problem is because I'm wearing these stupid low heels and dress, something that is impossible to run in and two, I don't want to seem like some vulnerable, scared little kitten who has to run home away from some big manly dog on the street. No one can control me.

"There's nothing to explain, Gale. I know the truth by your silence. So spare the embarrassment of everyone and leave what's not broken well enough alone. Good day, Pan Hawthorne," I finally say and continue walking home, my pace picking up the farther I get, yet to the point where I'm fast, but not running.

When entering the house, both families are having their brunch. I quickly wash up at the sink and join the table quietly.

I presume I shouldn't be eating so roughly as I am, with some anger escaping through my pores, seeing as Prim questions if I am alright and why I am late. I quickly snap a reply back and focus on my kielbasa and chrzań.

Deep down I am pleased. I believe I was quite firm with Gale, so my message came across very clearly. I don't believe I will be seeing him around much, now.

* * *

"Rue, musisz stój tutaj. You can't go anywhere else. We have to stay in line." I say to Rue who keeps jumping around, whistling and pulling on my skirt, something that I'm having to wear a lot more than my beloved pants that I would always wear back in Poland except while working in the Sanatorium.

Rue looks up at me with her large doe eyes, questioning why we are in this building with all these other people with Ciocia and Prim. Even though I have explained to her that I'm trying to get my Canadian citizenship today.

The clerk calls us over. "Hello, Bonjour, how can I help you?" the clerk greets us with the name tag Thom.

Ciocia speaks up. "Do you have a clerk that speaks Polish?" she asks.

The clerk nods and sends us over to a booth further down the clerk counter.

"Dziendobry, ja jestem Cesaer Flickerman. I pani?" Pan Flickerman greets.

"Pani Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen i Primrose Everdeen," Ciocia replies and gives Prim's and my name to the clerk.

He nods and pulls out a form. "Tak. Okay, ja będę pytać inne żeczy," he says and prepares with a pen. "So we shall start with the eldest, Panna Everdeen, I presume. Your age please?"

I nod. "Eighteen as of May 8th," I answer.

He scribbles on the form. "Marriage Status?"

"Single." Ha, married? That would never happen!

"Any children of your own?"

"No." I reply. Shouldn't my answer to the previous question be a given for this question? I wouldn't dare dreaming of bring a child in a post-war-torn world, where communism is controlling your home country.

"Your hometown in Poland?"

"Village Twelve."

"Your parents' names?"

"Silwia Everdeen nee Donner i―" I choke on my words, unable to say my past father's name. "Daniel Everdeen."

"And Primrose is your sister?"

"Yes."

"How well do you speak English?"

"Um, so-so. I can fit pieces together when need-be."

"Okay, just a few more questions, and then we'll move on to Primrose. Next question: who is your sponsor to Capitol 1?"

"My Wujek, Haymitch Abernathy."

"Okay, next..."

Once Prim is done with her questionnaire, we are given a booklet to read through and a special date on which we will be writing a test to see if we will be accepted into Capitol 1. Then we are required to wait two years before we can become citizens.

"One more thing that you will be needing is another signature by someone outside of your family and friends, but knows you, to be a witness of your becoming of Panemia, here in the Capitol and Capitol 1," Pan Flickerman informs us.

We agree, and shortly after, we leave the office building.

Ciocia and Prim end up going to a dress shop further up the street while Rue and I go to the deli to pick up some cukierki as a treat for Rue being very patient earlier.

On our way, crossing the street, Rue skips across the road, and I follow along, after I make Rue learn to check the road before crossing. This is a main street, and mostly on the street are pedestrians; not many cars. But that being said, there are cars that do roll by on our cobblestone streets.

Just as we near the sidewalk on the other side of the street, Rue quickly stops and yells, "Moja cukierka!"

I look and turn and see her darting back into the road, searching for her lost candy.

"Rue! Get back here!"I call to her sternly. She doesn't listen. I call out to her once again. She's still crouching down on the road, searching.

I start to make my way towards her when I see the car. It's driving at a high speed. The brakes on those automobiles aren't very reliable. I run towards her and see that the driver isn't even paying attention to Rue on the road.

Where Rue stands, like a deer in the headlights, someone darts over to her and carries her over to where I stand. With a cry, I run forward and take a hold of her.

As she's in my arms, I don't even take a second to look at her hero. Or the car that sounds like its continuing to travel along carelessly.

"Rue! Oh Rue, don't ever do that again! You understand me? You gave me such a fright! Thank God you're alright!" I scold her.

Rue clings to me and my dress tightly as I keep my arms wound around her small child body. I feel some little damp spots on my dress and I know she is crying.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay, everything is just fine, okay? Here is a peppermint candy, okay?" I calm her down and hold her close after giving her a candy to distract her.

When she calms down, I look up to her hero and stop mid-speech. "Um, Dziękuje bardzo for helping Rue. You're a life saver. I don't know how to repay you―"

"You're welcome Katniss. You can repay me by going to dinner tomorrow night with me. Please?" Gale says to me.

I internally groan. Just my luck. I decide on taking back what I said, but that's not who I am. I keep my word. I cringe as I say this.

"Okay."

* * *

**Glossary:**

**mszy- mass**

**koscioł- church**

**siostra- nun (sister)  
**

**idż do domu. Powiedz do mojej ciotki że ja będę w domu póżniej- Go home. Tell my aunt that I'll be at home later**

**Panna- Miss**

**Ja niewiem- I don't know**

**horse radish**

**musisz stój tutaj- must stay here**

**Dziendobry, ja jestem- hello, I am**

**i- and**

**pan- mister (sir)**

**Tak, ja będę pytać inne żeczy- okay, I'll be asking different things**

**cukierki- candy**

**moja- my**

**Dziękuje bardzo- Thank you very much**


	5. NEW! Chapter Five

**Thanks to moonlightrurouni for beta-ing!**

* * *

I look in the mirror and stare at my face. I have so many bags under my eyes it's not funny. Ever since the war and what I saw there, and after my father's death, I've had nightmares every night. But last night wasn't a nightmare. I was up all night thinking about my dinner with Gale which is only a half hour away. I can't believe I agreed to dinner with him. A married man! I'm turning into one of those sinning women who go after married men. I never wanted to involve myself with a man. That's not my plan for life. However, it's not a date, so in this case, it means nothing and will never mean anything to me.

I stare at my selection of dresses in front of me and I come to the conclusion that I am clueless about this subject. After discarding probably my entire wardrobe, I find a sweet yellow sleeveless dress with white diagonal criss-crossing stitching.

There is a small bow at the front of the waist and large pockets on both sides of the flowing skirt. I don't like dresses and this is my least favourite dress―perfect for this awful dinner with my least favourite person. I keep my long hair in its uniform braid, a much different look from all the other young women with short haircuts. On my feet are uncomfortable yellow kitten heels and I have small yellow clutch in my white lacy glove-covered hands. I look like corn. Ugh.

I sit on my bed and consider my options that have been floating through my mind since I made the stupid decision just over twenty-four hours ago. I can pretend that I forgot about the dinner plans, and then have to go seem him the next time in kościół and explain that to him in front of the other parishioners, or I can go and leave early. I groan and bring my hands up to my face, using the rough rubbing motion of the glove fabric on my face as a distraction and turn to the clock, spreading my fingers apart and peering through them.

It's a quarter to six. I'm meeting him at a small restaurant on the main street. He wanted to pick me up the house, but I refused. Luckily it is Saturday, a week from the first time we met, so it will seem like I am going to the dance at the Polish Hall, but I'm not. I don't anyone from home to find out that I'm going to dinner with him. If I want to move on from knowing him, the best thing is to have more people not knowing about the event.

When I get to the door, Prim spots me leaving. "Wow Katniss, don't you look all dressed up. Meeting someone at the dance?" she says with a book in her hand. It's some English book, probably extra practice for her schooling.

I look at her in shock, but try not to show it. "N-no, I'm just going to the dance to have fun and to enjoy myself, that's all," I reply with a steady voice.

Prim nods, seeming satisfied with my answer. "That's good, I'm happy for you; you need some time to spend for yourself."

I say goodnight to her and tell her to pass along to the others not to wait up for me. And then I leave.

When I reach the tree on the front yard, I stop and rest against it. I take deep breaths and am surprised to feel my heart beating fast slowly start to reduce to a normal rhythmic flow.

I can't believe I lied to Prim, my own sister.

* * *

I find him sitting at a small table for two, occasionally checking the leather watch on his wrist.

I take a deep breath and walk towards him. He looks up and watches me.

"Katniss." he breathes in greeting and stands up, moving towards my chair. He wears a somewhat worn, but nicely tailored suit.

I don't let him help me with my chair though; I don't need help from anyone.

He looks a bit surprised at this but shakes it off and I swear his ego's brick walls that just crumbled at my previous actions have rebuilt in a split second.

A waiter comes over to us and we order our food. I mostly eat my lamb stew that I ordered in silence and so does Gale. Huh, we're both not much talkers. Well, that's something we have in common.

"I have some explaining to do, Katniss," Gale finally says.

"You do not need to explain anything; this nearly a repayment dinner for saving my neighbour's child's young life. And I thank you greatly for your help." I simply say, not looking into his similar dull grey eyes.

"It doesn't have to be, Katniss, it could be more, I can see that you would want more than acquaintanceship." Gale insists.

"And what do you even know about me? Huh? Nic! You don't know anything, so don't you dare say that. What part of not wanting to be the 'other woman' don't you understand?" I say angrily, my nerves slightly getting wound up.

Gale chuckles. "The 'other woman'? Boy, you're dense. If you had seem my hand or if you had listened to the upcoming list of Sunday prayers in two weeks, you would have realized that I am by all means not married. I am not a sick man like that, by you thinking that, it hurts me. My wife, she died for years ago due to tuberculosis. A bad case of it. It's just me and my two other kids, Cato―who's actually my past wife's son from her widowed marriage―and Clove, my girl." Gale explains with a small smile playing upon his lips.

Oh. Well that's a surprise. My cheeks flush with embarrassment, but I hide it by drinking some water from my glass. I swallow my water and sheepishly look at Gale. "Oh, um, sorry for your loss." I say, beating around the bush when it comes to me being wrong.

"Well, now that the elephant is out of the room, can I say that you look beautiful tonight?" Gale says, trying to make light of the conversation.

I don't say anything. I look elsewhere and bite the inside of my cheeks to keep me distracted.

Gale sighs annoyed. "Let's just get it out there. I like you Katniss. A lot. And as much as you try and hide it, you like me a lot too. So why don't we drop the hostility and enjoy the rest of the night like two people who like each other or at least have some interest in each other, okay?"

I look at him for a moment. I didn't like the sound of this. But I nod my head yes. Oh God, what am I getting into?

"Alright."

* * *

**Review!**

**Glossary:**

**Nic-nothing**

**Kościół- church**


	6. NEW! Chapter Six

**I have not forgotten Struggle With Love! I really apologize for not updating sooner. I have been very busy with courses and as well with other personal writing projects. In addition, I had a little bit of writer's block on this story, however, finally I am updating. I hope you all are still enjoying this story, and please let me know what you think of what's going on and how the story is in general. It allows me to understand what my readers are thinking. Thanks for your patience! Now, on with the story!**

**Thanks to beta moonlightrurouni!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

After dinner, Gale wants to go for a walk. I don't want to go, and when I voice no, and that I want to go home, he brings up my agreement for this evening from earlier and hangs it above my head like something I really want, mocking me.

On our walk, I notice that we're not in my usual surroundings and I begin to worry.

"Where are we?" I ask him, tightening my grip on my cold and goosebumped arms.

"We're actually at my house. Why don't you come in? It's starting to get cold out. My car keys are in the house; I'll drive you home," Gale says, already unlocking his front door.

I panic. He wants me to go into his house?!

"No, that's alright. I'll walk home," I say, trying to keep my voice light and unafraid. I don't want him to see my weaknesses because I hate being vulnerable.

"Come on, it's a far walk for you. Women should never be left along in the dark by themselves. Besides, my car is just in the garage. It's the least I can do since you are keeping up your part of the bargain." he insists.

I shake my head no, but he almost looks like he's pleading. And I can't help but break out into laughter as he lowers himself on both knees and clasps his hands together.

"Please come in. This is my last chance. You're making me look like a fool in front of my children!" he says.

I look over his shoulder and spot the two children from mszy that were with him in the front window peeking through the curtain.

"Fine! But just because of how dark it is. But really, I've dealt with living through the war, and there were some vicious people out there," I reply with exasperation. "and I'm still here." I might as well just take the ride, even though my mind is telling me the total opposite.

"Great!" Gale says and nearly jumps up to grab my arm and leads me up the steps.

He unlocks the door and walks in first, making me follow in second.

"Cato! Clove! Glimmer! Jestem w domu!" he calls out into the house.

The two children from the window walk into the hallway where I stand, feeling out of place as Gale walks further into his home.

Cato and Clove stare at me, as if sizing me up. I turn to them and try to smile at return my smile with glares as sharp as daggers.

I feel uncomfortable suddenly; my hard shell coming around me to protect myself.

A woman slightly younger than I am enters the hallway with a smile on her face. Though, it seems a little too fake to be genuine. "Dzieńdobry, you must be Katniss. I'm Glimmer, Cato and Clove's Ciocia on their matka's side. Gale has said so much about you, it's great to finally meet 'the woman of his dreams' as he labels you," she says with almost a too happy tone.

My eyes widen at what she says.

"Oh! You two aren't that far in your relationship yet? I'm sorry; I have to learn to shut my mouth sometimes. Hahaha," she laughs.

I try to not have a twisted look of confusion on my face.

Gale shortly enters the room and kisses his children on the bows of their heads, even though the oldest, Cato shies always angrily. "Stop Tata. Jestem nearly a teen," he says and swats away Gale before standing up straight and setting his bony jaw tight.

Gale just sighs in exasperation. "You're only nine years old, Cato. I really appreciate your help Glim; I hope the mały krasnoludki aren't giving you a hard time…I'm taking Katniss back to her house now. I shouldn't be gone too long. When I get back, you two better be asleep. Dobranoc. Dowidzenia," Gale says and leads me out the door.

"Dowidzenia Tata, dobranoc," Cato and Clove say in unison.

"Dowidzenia Gale," Glimmer says.

And the door slams shut behind us.

I am kind of shocked at the fact that the children didn't really acknowledge me. Or the fact that no one really said goodbye to me. However, I didn't really make a move to say goodbye either, so I guess it's alright.

I slide in the Chevrolet car that Gale owns, and he shuts the door behind me.

He sits in the driver's seat beside me and starts the engine. We drive off while I look out the window and start to reflect my night.

I started the night with a promise to myself about getting out of this awful dinner early. Now I'm answering somewhat personal questions. I don't even know how I answered them, seeing as I never talk to anyone I am not really close to about my personal life. Now I'm at the point where I am going to his house―even for a short time―where I am in his car and he is driving me home. Perhaps I am sick; I never act this way around anyone…ever.

Gale interrupts my inner monologue.

"You know, we are really similar," he states, testing out the waters and quickly turns to look me.

"Oh? How so?" I reply, not trying to make eye contact.

"Well, because we have similar interests like: we both love the wilderness, we're not big fans of crowds. Um, same music, we love literature but never seem to have the time for it. As well, our lives were both affected by the war, as you said about your Tata." he says.

I look up to him in question after spending a moment wincing after the mention of my Tata.

"My Tata had gone off the war at the very beginning, and unfortunately, he didn't make it. So it was just me, my mom, and my three younger siblings.

I had to take up the role as the man of the house. Unfortunately, the only way I could get good money was through the army, so I signed up probably towards the last year when everything else that I tried to do to support my family didn't work. And in addition we had to uproot our family to another part of Poland when one of the countries who tried to control us stole our land," Gale says.

I take in his words. "Um, sorry for your loss―wait a second. You said you entered the army in the last year. How old are you?" I say, suddenly curious about his age.

"Ah, I'm twenty-two years old. Four years older that you, if I remember correctly what you told me on your birthday," he says with a smile.

I nod and look out the window. I swallow a nervous and uncomfortable gulp in my throat. He is four years older than I am. But that's quite a common age difference.

The car slows down.

"I presume this is your street?" he says looking through the windshield into the dark night and then turning to me.

I look around. It is. "How do you know?"

"When we talked last week, I saw where that little girl turned. Which house is yours?" Gale asks.

"It's coming up. Stop here," I say, and we stop a ways back.

"Katniss," he starts, gaining my attention. "I had a real nice evening with you. We are a lot alike. And I really like you, and at the same time, I think you like me. I would love to do this again. What do you say?" he asks with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

I don't answer.

"You don't have to know right now," Gale says in reply.

He suddenly leans over towards me to kiss me. Whether it's on the cheek or on the lips, I don't know. I duck away. Gale realizes this and nods.

"I'll see you around, Katniss?"

I step out of the car with all the grace I can muster and begin to walk away from the car after shutting the passenger side door quickly. He slowly starts to drive off and he turns the corner, out of sight.

I reach the house and let out a sigh of relief. I go inside and everyone's asleep. Perfect. As I fall asleep though, I can't help but think about Gale, and I know I'm far from breathing out relief.

He was right about us seeing each other later on. And we do go on another "date". He's right; we have a lot in common. I feel that I can be open with him, of course, that happens after many occasions of spending time with him. He grows on. Before I never liked him, but now I do. Hopefully, that's what he's meaning when he says that he really likes me.

As I spend more time with Gale, I spend more time with Clove and Cato. I believe they are warming up to me, as I do them. There are some issues that I have with them―we don't see eye to eye all the time, but I believe they've accepted my new presence in their home.

As the months go on from the day I set foot on Capitol One grounds, so much has changed. Perhaps for the better. Gale and I are even closer, so when he suddenly asks for my hand in marriage in November, I surprisingly agree. I mean, we can talk about anything with each other. I really, really like him, perhaps love him as a best friend. We can relate very well, so, why not? Isn't that what marriages are based upon? His proposal is quite small, while we were on a day trip out to the nearby beach in the county side with the lake in the backdrop.

After the proposal, I assume that we will have a traditional Polish wedding. That's what my family plans for when I tell them of my new engagement, something they expected shortly once I introduced Gale to them as my very close friend. My mother is even planning on travelling to Capitol One since her health is gratefully improving. As well, my friends Johanna, Madge and Annie from the Sanatorium are coming across the Ocean to attend my wedding.

Except there is no wedding. And in any other situation, I think I would like that since I am not a fan of large crowds, get-togethers and when I am in the spotlight, but I really thought that since we're both from the same background, that we'd celebrate with the traditions that our ancestors celebrated in the past with.

We are married in December in a quiet ceremony, in front of a priest at our church, even though he instinctually looked down upon our request for our secret wedding. Against my better judgement, it is too soon.

* * *

Not long after we are married that day, I realize my life-destroying mistake.

It's been a little over several months since I've gone to spend some time with Ciocia and Wujek and Prima and the rest of our "extended family" (including Rue and Rory and Thresh).

Since getting married, I spend most of my time at my new home with Gale and Clove and Cato. As their step-mother, I take up the role of their deceased matka. I take care of them when they're sick with the flu, or when Clove was playing in the kitchen and―only God knows how―got into the locked knives drawer and nicked her finger. I picked her up as she began to bawl and calmed her down in my arms. It's a strange feeling, this young girl in my arms, and I'm comforting her as though she is my own daughter, but really, she's not. But when occasions like that arise, I simply push away my personal feelings and put the children's best interests first.

I had wrapped her finger up once I washed it and cleansed it with anti-septic for any bacteria and kissed the pain away like did with Prim and Rue. I felt that I did a good job caring for her, the daughter of the man that I believed I was in love with; but I was wrong.

When Gale came home the day of that incident, Clove began to wail loudly and the pitter-patter of her feet on the linoleum sounded throughout the house.

I looked up from where I was, chopping marchewki for kolacja and watched as Clove showed Gale her finger, her voice still wailing. Gale cooed at her, trying to calm down Clove, and observed it. As he held her finger, I noticed that the cloth wrap I had placed on the wound was missing. Gale asked her what had happened and when she had gotten hurt. Clove lowered her voice to a whisper that my ears could not decipher. A moment after, Gale gathered her into his strong arms tightly and his eyes briefly met mine. He looked angry.

That night, when the kids were asleep and we were settling in for bed, Gale spoke to me; the first time that evening.

"Clove got hurt today…do you know how?" he asked me as he unbuttoned his shirt and left a white waffle-textured tank on for bed.

"Yes she had somehow gotten into the knife drawer when I was vacuuming the upstairs hallway. I don't see how it was possible, seeing as you know that the drawer is all under lock and key, and the key is in my dresser. But when she showed her finger to me, I cleaned it up and put antiseptic on it to kill the bacteria." I replied and put on my ugly soft pink nightgown―a hand-me-down from Gale's deceased wife.

Gale observed me with a watchful eye. Then he nodded slowly and hesitantly.

"Alright…" Gale said to me. He then turned toward the bed and lay down with his back to me.

I couldn't help but feel angry at his actions. Why was he acting like that? And why did he act different after Clove said something when he got home?

That isn't the only time that something of that sort occurs. Another day, I am in the kitchen preparing lunch while Cato is in his room doing his homework. It's a school holiday, so the children do not have classes, and Clove is in her room with her friend from down the street. Gale is at work and will not be back until the usual shift work change at four.

Suddenly I hear a key in the lock of the front door. I am not surprised: sometimes if the plant's lunch break is longer, Gale will come home for lunch.

The door opens and instead of seeing Gale walk through the door in his usual navy coveralls, I see Glimmer and the kids' other Ciocia, Bernadette who has the face of a fox, walk through my house like they own the place. But then I remember that they probably did seeing as it was Gale's first wife's childhood home.

"Clove! Cato! Come here, dzieci!" Glimmer calls and walks upstairs, without even acknowledging my presence.

I watch them with my mouth wide open as they clamber up the wooden steps until I cannot see them anymore.

I hear muffled voices and I am too shocked to comprehend anything. What on earth just happened?

Not five minutes later, all five people who were upstairs are now standing in the front foyer, some talking in Polish, some in English. Then Clove's friend bids Clove goodbye, along with everyone else who is here and begins to leave out the front door. I assume that she is going to ignore me like everyone else is, until she calls out, "Goodbye Mrs. Hawthorne!" to which I reply with a farewell.

Foxface (as I call Bernadette) and Glimmer hold backpacks for Cato and Clove and the two latter bundle up in their coats―seeing as we are expecting a late spring―and walk out the door.

"Hey! Fileczke! Fileczke! Cato! Clove, stop! Glimmer! Bernadette! What's going on?" I ask with annoyance and worry.

No one answers me and they pile into a small car, happily chattering in English, using words that I am not yet familiar with. Soon, they drive away.

I lock the door and try to comprehend what exactly is happening. As I do, my thoughts are racing and I cannot even remember my own name. I take some deep breaths and wring a cloth with my hands.

_I am Katniss Ev―no, Hawthorne. I am eighteen years old. I am married to ex-Private Gale Hawthorne. I live in Capitol One in the Capitol with him and his two children, Clove and Cato. Prim lives with Ciocia and Wujek many streets away. Gale loves me. I-I-I love him, I think. Cato and Clove's aunts have barged into my home and pulled them out of the house._

I repeat this over and over again until the sound of the front door unlocking brings me back to reality.

Gale walks in. "It's quiet in here. Where are they?" he states, referring to the kids.

I tell him what happened, leaving out the part of them ignoring me because he does not need to know. He proceeds to yell at me abruptly, saying I do not care for his kids, letting them leave, etcetera.

To that I up and leave the house and walk to a nearby, yet not too close, store on the main street. The bakery.

When I enter, I feel calmer, not so angry and safe from Gale. I look up at my surroundings and suddenly see blond hair and a familiar face on a person I have not seen in years back from my childhood.

Peeta Mellark.

**Review!**


End file.
